lets be together always
by Jennifer1052
Summary: a girl walks in sad lives of sohma to cherish them when her own heart is bleeding, she is determinant to make each one of them happy so she can break through her pain and finally be accepted in heaven. God gave him this chance by sending her in human form to repay the mistake made by his ancestors.what if she finds a reason to stay?reason the love...
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own fruit basket or any of its character. The Japanese manga and series was written and illustrated by non other than. I am just humble fan who wanted to share my piece of imagination.

What's light, what does it feel like to be under one. All my life i was familiar with just one color that's **BLACK **how does it feel to have all those colors in your wary hands. To be under sky of rainbow, sun of hopes and change. All my life I have waited for that one chance with my angle wings revealed with grace and beauty. But its I who know the real me, not so human not so angel but a monster with undesirable powers. Here stand my one and only chance.

"come with me, from dark to light" a hand was offered towards me but its owner under darkness not ready to reveal himself yet.

"you can not help me, its all over" was all that I could answer.

**Light glows and make every thing fade around it:**

"don't be sad sohma san, I will always be there for you" said a purple haired girl around 7.

"you will leave me one day" replied a little boy around her age.

"we will always be friends I promise" she held his hands in her "lets go and eat my strawberry pancakes with kaoru"

A hearts promise that bounded them forever.

**Another vision:**

This time she had maids around her, all bowing to her on their knees.

One of them stepped forward and said respectfully

"lyn hime sama kyoya sama wants you to handle the west coast from now on"

She snapped "don't order me around and tell kyoya to do his stuff by himself I am no stupid to watch innocent die and I am no more his puppet, I quit" she shred tears of blood in her heart, not visible to any.


	2. the other brother

OC: bon jono

Yuki: who are you?

OC: The leading character of this tale.

Kyo: what tale? Are action and some tragedy in here?

OC: nope… it's actually about you and that rats love triangle with shigure.

Yuki: WHATTTTTT?

Kyo faints and Yuki catches him bridal style

OC: awww…. How cute

Yuki: *glares* and OC runs out of room

Me: *giggles* I am no lesbian you know so come I write such story … *whispers* it do have tons of romance and comedy between cross genders only ASAP. Main couple will be your choice *winks*.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruit basket or any of its characters except my OC I swear.

He was the third eldest son of sohma family and real brother of akito but he had left sohma grounds since 12 and no one knows why but he himself. That's all he ever thought about since his return to estate which was another dirty game from akito telling lies that their mother was very ill and then pushing him to marry for his own selfish reason. Akito knew he loved someone else but that was the main reason, the situation was so frail that he could not protest and fight for his love. All he has now are two options either to marry and die to keep his promise to his one and only love whom he had hurt two days ago by telling the tragedy.

'I am just sick, I hurt her deeply after proposing her and while I waited for her reply, I decided to marry someone else, if she knows she will not understand the situation and she will never forgive me but I can do nothing because I want to keep you say my love yes I will love you until my last breath' he thought. He was drowned in his thoughts when a loud BANG pulled him out of his sorrows and his window glass was broken into hundred of pieces. He moved toward the window very slowly with confusion all over his face but then he saw a leg of some girl hanging with the window, who was shouting with joy and excitement.

"Hey Kaname she finally said yes and she is ready to get married on coming Friday" the girl yelled.

On such news his face was lit up with happiness but then the agony fall all over him. How can he marry Mai after accepting akito's order? And most of all how could he marry two girls on same day?

Alice face fell into a frown and she used grim voice to trap kaname.

"You don't trust me right, I am just some silly teenager to you who build castle in sky?" she pretended to be hurt deeply.

"No it's not like that don't get me wrong you know I trust you more than myself, I just wonder how" kaname tried to sooth her.

"Man I am the president of happy club and it's my job to unite lovers, you are one dear friend so how can I no help you?" she replied adventurously.

Kaname rose a brow and said

"I would prefer to go to HELL then to marry two girls, they freak the hell out of me, those creatures are really scary especially when they are named as WIFE"

Alice knew she is winning the argument because kaname had no strong point to resist her plans. Now she used her biggest weapon the puppy dog face which melted kaname and he signed

"What's the plan? I will approve only if you tell me first"

"Have some faith in me" she objected "and where the fun in revealing climax before tragedy?"

"Fine But promises me you won't get yourself hurt?" he said in serious voice.

At this Alice bounced in joy "sure why not but I can't promise you to leave that akito in one piece" she gave her most devilish smile while cracking her knuckled and revealing her other side.

She left the room making sure that no one know of her being here with a thought in her mind 'the zodiac members' she is really looking forward to meet the sohma's at the wedding.

A/N: that was quit long so do you guys like it?

Alice (my OC): sure they like they don't want me to ring up their neck/

ME: shut up and be nice after all they are those whom we will need for reviews.

Alice: oppsss SORRY please forget what I said and do read plus review, by the way that rude line was said by sophie in movie HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE *winks*

ME: well lets see what happens next how will kaname marry his one and only love. Most of all in next chapter I will drag all of zodiac members in my own way so stay tuned .


	3. broken promises

**Me: Ho ho ho… Merry Christmas**

**Nahhh just ho ho ho for me to be able to update chapter 2.**

**I couldn't believe I did it *sniff* you guys red my story *sniff* you all loved it *sniff***

**Alice: shut up and quit your drama Miss Drama queen.**

**Me: you are meanie, beside if you trouble me I will just cut down your dialogs in the story.**

**Alice: noooooo pretend I said nothing.**

**Me: then say you are yo mama.**

**Alice: I am yo mama and you are aunty acidic byeeee :p**

**Me: WHY YOU SON OF A …. Ammm readers he he *laughs nervously* lets just carry on with the story before I make more fool of myself.**

***walks out and peeks through door***

**Me: Idonotownfruitbasketandanyofitscharactersexceptmyoc'sbye**

***run away***

**Chapter # 2: (BROKEN PROMISES)**

Friday has arrived and kaname hadn't heard any news from Alice since Wednesday, he started worrying. Even now as he stand as a groom at the church but he couldn't help thinking about Alice's promise and his true love mai. Someone announced the arrival of bride his heart fastened at the thought of mai coming in as his bride; 'don't be stupid how she be here' kaname scolded himself mentally.

To add more to his misery akito whispered to him

"Sure I was right as always for misaki being your bride" akito smirked.

Momiji bounced bounce up and down excitedly shouting

"I wanna see the bride why is her face all covered up with veil, I wanna see her now and they say she is so pretty"

"Shut up! Stupid brat don't make me through you out, you are getting on my nerves" kyo snapped.

Momiji made a cry baby face and sat quietly.

Kaname wanted to distract himself to lessen the pain so he started counting his siblings in his mind "Akito, Hatori, shigure, ayame…"

A voice distracted him "you are looking more handsome then usual" that belonged to the girl in veil who was now standing beside her.

He turned to look at her and his mind froze with all hopes now gone to mount caucacus and his soul felt empty. He felt his knees trembling but then bride spoke in a familiar voice that almost drowned his heart with joy.

"Ladies and gentles attention please, I have an announcement to make" said she.

"I just realized that I don't want to marry kaname because I love someone else dearly and I can't live without him" she sighed and looked at kaname direct in eyes.

"I am sorry I can't marry you"

Akito rose from his seat "what sort of person are you? We are no joke; we are the sohma's. what kind of prank is that, do not disrespect the sohma"

"By disrespect of sohma's do you mean the family's or your" taunted in cold voice.

Akito moved close to the bride and she removed her veil, through it away and she snapped at him

"Don't be an old HAG akito, just listen I don't want to marry kaname that's it and you can not control me, I'm not your stupid family member who will go along and be the part of your dirty games".

Everyone froze in their places as it was no usual to disrespect the heir of sohma family publically but they didn't know the one who did this is the one who have no fear to akito.

(A/N: Yes! It was Alice who was at brides place and fortunately well more for akito misfortune he had never seen daughter before so he was totally unaware of bride's exchange)

Akito felt numb and shigure was amused by the girl's courage 'this is no ordinary girl' he thought.

"But there is suppose to be a marriage" said a down to earth old lady who was for sure Akito's mother.

"And a marriage there will be" Alice announced.

Everyone was surprised and kaname couldn't believe his ears. now stepped forward and said in firm voice

"if anyone tried to stop the wedding then there will be no business deals between the sohma's and the ushigi family". Akito left the ceremony with disgusted face.

Now the real bride mai ran down to easel, she was wearing a white gown with high necked blouse with deep back (actually too deep), tight sleeves made of net with pearls in her bun shinning like crystals, a grand smile on her face and her eyes on her love.

'If kaname kissed me for too long hope Alice is going to hit him but wait from whom am I expecting' mai thought. She shoved the nervousness away.

After the vows were performed everyone was chatting and enjoying their time at the reception.

Ayame and shigure were playing lovey dovey while yuki was gazing at thoru who was happy to see his new friend kaname-san with his love, with unreadable expression mixture of sadness and joy.

Kisa was admiring the bride's beauty while hero was stealing glances at her. Kagura was tearing the whole place in search of his dear kyo who was hiddinh beneath the chair in fear of being caught and shown unhumanly love.

Meanwhile Alice shouts to DJ for music and to everyone surprise it was a song by selena Gomez come and get it ;). Kaname chuckles now standing with mai hand in hands said "she sure would have held it in her own style I almost forgot that".

Hatori was startled and confused throughout the ceremony, he was deep in thoughts that surely included amusement. He felt a certain urge to step forward and ask Alice to dance so he can ask her all those questions which are bothering was too blunt and different from him and he knew that so he thought of it to be best to stay away from her.

Alice was dancing to the beats which made shigure say out loud "They don't make such girls anymore"

"Shut up pervert" hatori and kyo replied in unison irritatedly.

Everyone seem to enjoy their time and Alice was happy to see his dear friend kaname united with his true love finally also to bring smiles on so many faces. She decided to exchange her gown with some comfortable cloths at the washroom. She just stripped her gown and slid into black skirt till her mid thighs and maroon shirt with long sleeves made out of net plus black buttons on them till shoulder. She examined herself in in her cell's screen and complimented

"I look hot and I know it".

She heard some noise from the basin area which was getting close to her loo compartment and made herself ready for the danger left in her way by Akito to finish her off because he can not hold his disrespect in any case.

**A/N: oh God that was tiresome….. My fingers went sour with all that typing and it toke me three hours to type actually because I was listening music in between and dancing like crazy people leaving the story: P**

**thanks to luvwolves for the support here have a visual cookie :D**

**I will update every night at 11 or 12 pst **

**Anyways so do you like it was it good or just ok? Please review and do tell me if you want me to add that convo between fruit basket characters at the start of every chapter in place of author notes….. ba bye sayonara **


	4. when your heart skips a beat

**ME: YOLO…I AM BACK**

**KYO: SO?**

**YUKI: SO IT MEANS THAT SHE GOT A NEW CHAPTER STUPID CAT.**

**KYO: A O… FORGET I SAID ANY THING.**

**ME: WELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT KYO; I AM REMOVING YOUR SCENES FOR TODAY.**

**KYO: NOOO…**

**YUKI: YES *THUMB'S UP AND WINKS***

**ME: ACTUALLY YUKI YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SCENES TODAY TOO.**

**YUKI: *STRAIGHT FACE***

**KYO: TAKE THAT YOU DAMN RAT.**

**THORU: IF THEY HAVE NO SCENES TODAY THEN HOW CAN THIS CHAPTER BE INTRESTING WRITER-SAN?**

**ME: PATIENCE MY CHLD, TODAY IS GOING TO BE UNEXPECTED ROMANCE DAY.**

**MOMIJI: *BOUNCE'S UP AND DOWNN* YEAH… I WANT ROMANCE.. IWANT ROMANCE…**

**ME: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-roma-mamaa!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

***YUKI AND KYO DANCES BUMPIMG HIPS TO HIPS***

***THORU COVERS HER EYES***

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-roma-mamaa!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance…. (BAD ROMANCE BY LADY GAGA)**

**Oppsss SORRY READER I FORGOT YOU THERE… LET'S JUST CARRY OWN WITH THE STORY BEFORE YOU LABEL ME AS SOME PERVERT.**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUIT BASKET OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S.**

**CHAPTER#3: WHEN YOUR HEART SKIPS A BEAT**

She restored all her strength to make attack before the attacker do but she was still calm and it's not the first time when that she is confronting death. Her mind flicked through several images of her prey being tortured by her and making Akito regrets his actions against her.

The shadow crept closer to her loo compartment as his shoes were now clearly visible under the door's space. With one cat like movement Alice burst through the door and pinned his prey to the front wall beside basin with devilish smile on her lips. But that smile fell instantly and turned first into a shock then frown and later a dazed gaze as she finally realized who the person is.

Alice saw herself melting in those cold but calm grey eyes while left own was covered with bangs, at that moment her heart skipped a beat. She could sense the mixture of emotions from those eyes that were sadness and such loneliness that hurt her for no clear reason.

That moment felt like forever, his warm yet firm grip on her left whist and their faces just inches away and most of all her mind was doing stupid suggestions and urging her to get closer. She continued starring in his eyes totally neglecting the blood dripping out of her palm which was cut by the broken mirror behind the man. He was rather old then her who in contrast were young and beautiful so she definitely affected him too.

Hatori was gazing in those dark chocolaty eyes full of secrets and pulling him towards them. He never felt like this in years after kana left but this mysterious attraction was far stronger then kana's.

His pulled away his gaze at the sight of blood and took her hand in his causing her to move away by his quick actions. He rinsed her hand with cold water and gestured his hand in a way to order her to stay still until he returns with a first aid kit. To be honest Alice was too dazzled to move.

He returned soon and started with the first aid kit, Alice was stealing glances of him while he was suggesting little stuff regarding his wound like a doctor. 'Yeah a Doctor that's it he must be hatori sohma' whom she always liked not the she ever met him kaname just talked about him a time or two."

"O GOD KANAME" she jumped "he must be tearing whole place to find me, he must be worried"

Now fully panicked she drawled her hand away from his and instead of bowing she kissed his cheek and rushed out from the loo. Leaving hatori half surprised and half dazzled at the same time.

**He he he… so how was that dude? That's what I call salty romance coz it was not that much and I have saved it for later… it's not the official pairing because that depends on my viewers demand… stay tuned for more and if you like the story don't hesitate to review… signing off for today Jennifer Fernandez. **

**Probably be back tomorrow with loads of scenes of all characters.**


	5. Apology is better then regret

**Well hello my lovely cream puff's hope you are enjoying the story … if no then I still enjoy writing: D **

**But it hurts you know that you guys read the story but don't review or follow… at this rate how could I hear your suggestions or even criticism to improve the story? … That's so unfair *pout***

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own fruit basket or its characters.**

**CHAPTER#4 THE APOLOGY IS BETTER THEN REGRET**

**~AT THE RECEPTION: **

The moment he saw Alice he threw himself on him but Alice easily dodged the hug by swiftly slice aside because she don't like men to touch she had had enough in past. Kaname frowned but she ignored it and put her arm around his shoulder like a 'TOM BOY'.

"You look more girly now it's good that you proved your gender and decided against wearing those usual trousers, peki jeans with hoodie N stuff" said kaname.

"That's my style boy and hoodie's my signature cloths so doesn't insult em" Alice declared.

"Fine but you really look good in that and I think you should let your hair's loose often it suits you" he complimented.

"Really then why didn't hatori compliment me?" she said more to herself frowning.

"Why should he be complimenting you?" kaname raised a brow.

But instead of his answer came a screwed voice of Alice "O MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE" her head was spinning now as she recalled her previous incounter with the dragon, 'THE KISS' which she gave absently.

Yuki,shigure and thoru moved to kaname to meet Alice.

"Alice this is yuki and shigure my cousins while this is thoru honda our new family member" kaname paused but continued "this is Alice Cullen my dear friend without whom I could never had mai as my wife" kaname finished introducing.

All four were looking at her but she seem to be deep in thoughts thinking about her stupidity a little AHUM from kaname pulled her back to reality.

"O… AM… nice to meet you all, sure we will talk more tonight at your house shigure, till then bye" with that she flew away.

She left four of them dumfounded at her behave but shigure giggled like some middle school girl who does the same when invited to some pajama party for gossip all night.

"Did she just now invite herself at house shigure? Kaname said fully confused.

**~at shigure house that night:**

She was still not comfortable with her thought as she already had hot chocolate at shigure house who was just complimenting some house stuff he owned again and again.

"Don't you think Alice-san that moon light make their personality shine inside out and they look like waves of ocean?" shigure babbled but from alice there was silence.

"It seems like my dreams had come true"

SILENCE

"But now from tonight I have a new dream" and he moved close to Alice who was deep in thoughts but came out of it as she heard a loud BANG that was made by kyo hitting shigure on head.

Thoru giggled at shigure comical face while yuki smiled at thoru.

Now she noticed kyo was there and soon they were challenging eachother on different stuff like he and Arisa do often with little difference that kyo enjoyed her company secretly.

**~later that night:**

They were playing rich man poor man when the knock was heard on the door and Alice jumped up to get it which she highly regretted later at knowing who was there.

She saw hatori looking gracious like some ancient god in dim street light under stars "um…." Her toungh was bent in a knot so she couldn't say a thing. Hatori was invited in by shigure voice from seating room.

They both sat their in silence until one by one others started leaving for bed leaving those two alone together.

'This is my only chance to apologize so be strong alice' she thought.

"Um…hatori?" Alice called in small voice.

Hatori looked up at her as he was staring deeply into that rug pattern.

"I am really sorry for what just happened at the loo first I pinned you against the wall and then I kissed you absently instead of apologizing and saying thanks for this" she raised her wounded palm sheepishly.

"I am really sorry for that I often do things without thinking …really very sorry and I am not that kind of person may be you misunderstood me" she finished in serious tone.

A smile crept on hatori's lips without his knowledge; it was rather an amused expression. 'I didn't expect that' Alice thought.

"I didn't expect that" hatori said softly.

Alice was shocked 'he can read my mind? O god'

"I really didn't expect that you will apologize" said hatori.

'Few so he couldn't read my mind'

"UM… it's better to apologize then to regret latter" she said simply.

Her honesty dragged hatori in some deep thought 'she is more mature then she looks'

"So aren't you afraid of akito hurting you in return to what you did to him today?" he asked but that last line felt stupid, anger boiled him and he mentally scolded himself. It was clear that after kana he have no intention to see any girl hurt by sohma's.

"No I am not afraid of him and somehow he can not hurt me I can bet on it" she stated while hatori gave her a vary look.

'O god why I have to open my BIG mouth, I must not give hatori any lead' she slapped herself mentally. 'I should leave before situation goes off my hand'

Before he could ask more to dug in she bit him night greetings.

"It's better if I leave for bed now I feel tired"

Hatori just nodded and Alice walked up to thoru's room.

**a/n: A HA now that was close if that stupid Alice had opened her big mouth and revealed all secrets then there wouldn't have been much for me to continue the story and come to think of it since when hatori started talking that much especially to strangers… some thing is fishy yes I can smell it…**

***SNIFF SNIFF* **

**O yeah it is fishy coz my mom made tuna fish today ba-bye dinner's ready 'am off to eat. None of you are getting any coz you don't review *POUTS***


	6. I am keyed up

**Me: WELL HELLO EVERY ONE.**

**Silence**

**Hey is anybody there?**

**Silence**

**Anybody tot talk to?**

**Silence**

**Ok then I will just postpone the chapter for today**

**Readers: no! We are here**

**Me: *chuckled* you know you guys shouldn't pretend like you don't care about story that's rude.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own fruit basket I wish I could but dreams don't come true in real like.**

**CHAPTER#5 LIFE AT SOHMA'S**

The day was too lovely to stay indoors so yuki and thoru decided to visit their secret base 'the garden' probably.

They sat at a rock nearby and watched yellow leaves fall like rain drops, thoru was enjoying autumn now as it was last sun of the season and soon winter was expected. Yuki just continued staring at her and calculating how much thoru had done for him and the sohma's. He felt like they haven't done anything in return but this peace was very short lived at tree branch broke and with a loud 'THUD' a familiar orange hair boy fell on yuki's full grown turnips.

Fury passed through yuki and he launched himself on kyo hitting him on his stomach. Rest of the hour passed, kyo and yuki wrestling at whole new level and thoru being their refry.

**~AT SHIGURE HOUSE:**

Shigure was writing his novel and stealing glances of Alice who was eating apple, her legs crossed sitting near shigure and singing along the music which was playing on her IPod.

'She's a mean-eyed crazy addicted disco diva and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?' she sang in her own mood and shigure was smirking. (Who's that chick by rihana)

Alice burst into laugh as she saw thoru bringing kyo and yuki on her shoulder support, kyo face had two bruises one on his right cheek and other on his left eye with few scratches on his knees and elbow. While yuki just dislocated his right ankle.

Shigure bowed to the ground and thanked god "thank you so much God for not letting this fight take place in my house or it would have flattened to ground and buried in grave because it is the worst fight they ever had"

Alice signed but jumped up to help thoru get them in, Alice was about to help yuki but she offered it to kyo and winked at yuki with a knowing smile before disappearing in house with kyo on her shoulder support making yuki blush.

**~AT HATORI'S WORK PLACE:**

Hatori was just going from patient to patient but some how today it was different as he was in some sort of hurry unable to figure out the reason himself. Today was going to be a farewell part for the new wedded couple as they were both leaving for London tomorrow for their honeymoon, which were non other then Alice idea.

He was never interested in parties so why now? May be because he is happy for the new couple? No! that wasn't much convincing either, May be that's why he was keyed up, but why does it matter to him seeing her again he didn't had any love interest in her but at the same time there was something in him forcing him to join her. He was too deep in thought and determinant to get an answer that he completely forgot about his surroundings until his patient voice distracted him

"Um… doctor I don't think that you can hear any heart beat by placing a stethoscope at my upper thighs" said a ginger head girl.

Hatori's face went red like a rip tomato and he just excused himself and left the cabin. He was splashing cold water on his face to lessen the redness caused by embracement from before when his assistant walked in "doctor?"

"Yes! I am coming just hold those patients for a minute or two" hatori replied without looking at him.

"Ah… I hadn't come to say that, actually I was willing to inform you that I won't be coming from tomorrow as I have placed my resignation at the red box already"

Hatori turned immediately water still dripping from his chin " but you said you would assist me in tomorrow's surgery ichijo"

Ichijo face fell a little "I know but I got this new job and I have to starting reporting there from tomorrow or else I will lose it" he said flatly.

That news was enough to distract hatori's mind away from Alice for rest of the day till party. He wore black tuxedo and white shirt with black tie and of course his hair set on eye diving him more stone look but still handsome for which girls go crazy, over all he was looking like some model ready to walk on ramp.

He picked his ears at the familiar voice announcing the arrival of new wedded couple while everybody applause. His eyes were wandered around and finally getting success in what they want as the grey met with brown orbs.

**So how was that? Did hatori seem a little stalker? :P**

**Well he didn't have any love interest in her then what can be the reason of his interest in Alice? Hm… still fishy.**


	7. Dive Of The Party

Me: hello every one.

hatori: where were you I missed you

Me: oh really?

Hatori: yes very much dear, I can't imagine how I breath every second without you.

Me: ahan? *nervously*

Hatori: yes I wish for earth to swallow me whole then to be without you my jennifer.

Hatsuharu: *cough cough* splits his drink off

Me: hatori did you hit your head?

Yuk and kyo: *straight face*

Shigure: yes and no both, I got fair amount of vodka into him.

Me: you whatttttt?

Hatsuharu: then why don't we have advantage of the situation. *smirks*

Me: *smirks back* bring it on.

Ayame: Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,

you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room

We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn

* hatori started dancing like some crazy guy and joined by shigure and ayame and everyone afterwards*

Thoru: sorry guys you have to see this, may be we just carry on with the story and let them be, kisa could you help me a little.

Kisa: yes thoru-chan here. Jennifer do not own fruit basket and any of its characters.

*kyo and shigure crashes in thoru and there's a puff puff puff*

~After some time *puff*

Thoru: GAHHH… I did not see anything.

**Chapter# 6: diva of the party**

There she was the person for whom he was unconsciously being keyed up but his mind was out of order for the moment he saw her in that black lace sleeveless dress exposing her paler skin, the dress was to tightly fitted on her frame showing off her slime waist and she was showing a bit too much skin that was enough to drive a sane man crazy. Her hair were curled and let loose while few fringes covered her face. She wore light jewelry with just a bracelet with triangle shape's hanging through it with match ear rings. Not to mention her black high heels which made her long legs even sexier: P

" can I join you again since my seat for new job is already taken" asked his ex-assistant being ashamed of his behave earlier.

But hatori was too interested in observing Alice that he didn't give a f***.

"Please sir one chance I won't do it again" he pleaded hesitantly.

"No is my last answer" replied hatori coldly and moved away as he got more important things to do then this. But by then Alice was long gone on stage, singing her new song which she wrote specially for the ceremony and farewell party looked more like a club room with crazy dancers.

Ayame and shigure took advantage of situation and danced like a newly wedded couple as shigure was swinging ayame in his arm like you do with a bride on her first dance.

"Will be like this forever? I just can't stand being apart from you gure" ayame cried dramatically. Thoru giggles.

"of course my coochi-poo I can hold you forever and you are the one and only love of my life and not to mention my little flower with whom I will always be there" cried shigure with equal affection and whispered the last few words.

Thoru blushed madly while kyo hit him hard on head.

"OUCH! I am your older bro so have some respect" shigure pouted.

Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"I don't see any bro here except for two old ugly ladies in tuxedos" snapped kyo.

"You forgot to and third ugly lady who looks like grandma in her tuxedo" replied yuki with knowing look towards kyo.

"Oh yeah I forgot about you DAMN rat" kyo grinded his teeth.

Yuki gave a look of look-whose-talking-a-pussy-cat. After that they started throwing insulting comments on each other while shigure skipped to thoru side and ayame on her other.

"Why don't you and I run far away somewhere and leave these two?" shigure questioned flirty.

"How about we three run away? Just imagine you me and shigure no one else to judge our love and let our self sink in emotions fearlessly" ayame interrupted and he held thoru from her waist smirking.

BANG (yap that pervert highly owned it this time) it was yuki who had hit him.

"Stay away from you pervert" yuki glared.

"Don't you guys ever get along without fighting?" it was Alice who had interrupted them out of no where.

"You think that can happen by having that DAMN rat around" kyo replied rudely.

Yuki grinded his teeth and another round of fight begun. Alice went red and with an unexpected move she held yuki and kyo by their shirt fronts and jerked them till their teeth rattled.

"NOW LISTEN YOU TWO I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING POSSIBLE TO MAKE THINGS PERFECT FOR KANAME'S SAKE SO HE CAN SMILE AFTER SO MUCH SUFFERING, HE REALLY DESERVE HIS DREAMS TO COME TRUE AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE I JUST WON'T LET YOU TWO RUIN EVERYTHING SO STOP BUTTING AROUND OR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT'S HERE AND EVERY DAY TILL I LIVE, am I understood?" they were frozen and it took them few minutes to retrieve themselves.

"YES MAM" they saluted her like some lieutenant to their commanding officer. It was fear they experienced first time from some normal human and most of all that human is a girl. Hatori was observing the situation and he made few mental notes. Ayame,thoru and shigure broke into applause.

'She is something' thought hatori.

**Thoru: hey guys I finished…. Trailed off by the seen that was unfolded in front of her. *covers her eyes with her hands***

**Guess why?**

**Because hatori was dancing drunk with his pants tied on his head. *reader's sweat dropped***

**Hahahaha can't imagine Alice kicking their butts every day well she seems like calm and innocent person… and what's all the fuss about hatori and his mental notes… freaky stalker.**


	8. slumber party with sohma's

**Chapter 8: Slumber Party With Sohma's**

After party everyone was too excited to leave sohma estate so ayame gave an idea to have another party at hatori's house. This party had nothing to do with farewell of kaname indeed it was to celebrate akito's loss, secretly it was directed it Alice who did so much for their brother kaname but no one spoke it out loud.

This party was short membered containing all the zodiac members excluding akito and including thoru plus Alice. They divided work to arrange for a slumber party. Kyo made arrangements for everyone to sit while momiji was jumping excitedly around him. Hatsuharu,yuki,kagura,thoru and Alice went to pick up some edible stuff for party while ayame and shigure discussed costumes for Alice and thoru to wear tonight in their girls giggling way.

~**MEAN WHILE AT LIBERTY STORE**

"Hey that's not appropriate for girls stupid and this isn't guys party only" Alice scolded hatsuharu who was about to pick alcoholic drinks.

"What are you afraid of getting high? Miss puffy hair" hatsuharu back fired.

"Don't say a word about my hair" alice snapped.

"Awww, daddy's little girl" haru made a cry baby face to tease and he continued "what's your bushy wig made of?" he smirked as he was getting successful so far to make Alice self-conscious.

"YOUR MOM'S CHEST HAIR" alice roared in anger.

She said it too loud that store's employee plus few customers stopped on their tracks and after a pause the roof blew off with laughter's. Haru face was as red as tomato; he couldn't believe he who is symbol of bad jokes had just been peeled hard by this new girl. Yes he was speechless.

~**BACK AT HATORI'S HOME**

"We are home" thoru called as they reached home and placed their shooping bags at the front table. Kagura sped in to tell what just happened at liberty as if she is telling some fork tale.

"Why do she have to be the loud mouthed woman" hatsuharu said getting irritated by kagura.

Kyo was amused by the incident and a devilish smile crept on his face as he planed to make Alice kick shigure and ayame's butt.

"Hey Alice shigure and ayame prepared costume's for you and thoru to wear tonight" kyo informed alice and turned to shigure "why don't you show her she would feel greatful to accept your present" kyo finished with a smirk.

Ayame and shigure sweat dropped and they waved their hands in chibi style to say we-have-no-idea-what-kyo-is-talking-about.

"No...Nothing kyo was just teasing around, we don't have any costumes" shigure stammered.

Kyo pointed secretly towards the chair behind Alice that had the costume, Alice grabbed one and played along with kyo

"So for whom are these for? Oh I think that you guys planned to wear them…right?" Alice questioned keeping her voice as innocent as possible and hiding a cheeky smirk behind it.

Shigure and ayame had no choice but to say yes so they both nodded their head because they love their lives too much. Everyone was amused as ayame and shigure slipped into maid outfits, this mad hatori crack a smile which Alice didn't missed to notice.

"Without any delay lets just play truth and dare, who's in?" asked Alice.


	9. The Chaste Kiss

KYO: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WRITER-SAN FOR NOW UPDATING LIKE FOREVER. *GRABs JENNIFER FROM SHIRTS FRONT*

ME: NO WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN. *PLACING HAND IN FRONT*

YUKI: THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY STUPID CAT.

KYO: TO TEACH ME SO IT MEANS THAT YOU WERE OK WITH NO NEW CHAPTERS?

YUKI: UM... NO, YOU ARE RIGHT CARRY ON.

ME: WHAAAAAAT

KYO: NOW START TALKING.

ME: I HAD MY JOB INTERVIEWS :(

KYO: FAIR ENOUGH WE ARE LETTING YOU GO BUT JUST FOR THIS ONCE.

CHAPTER#9: A CHASTE KISS

they all sat in circle around a chabudai* and placed a bottle on it. yuki was up to spin first and it made a stop on kyo and he choose truth.

"why are afraid to chose dare?" teased hatsuharu.

"SHUT UP stupid cow" snapped kyo.

everyone hissed at kyo, alice didn't know what was all that about but of-course they were trying to protect their family secret from her.

"fine then dare it is" declared kyo.

"then your dare is to hug yuki" announced thoru as it was up to her to decide his dare.

"WHAT? their no way that i am hugging that damn rat" shouted kyo.

"neither am i interested to bath with acid after hugging this crap" yuki replied coldly.

ayami hugged shigure and squeaked

"AWW... shigurepou they don't understand the depth of emotions and feelings that how one completes other and the thirst for someon..."

'BANG'

"SHUT UP pervert" kyo snapped as he hit ayame.

"that hurts" ayame cried.

"will you guys please do it for me?" thoru pleaded.

they can not deny anything to thoru so they embraced just for 2 seconds and pushed eachother away. alice saw this whole awkward moment and wondered why they did this so. 'they are like cat and mouse she thought.

well here goes the second spin now it was alice's turn and she chose dare. it was upto hatsuharu to decide her dare who gave a devilish grin.

"why don't you kiss a guy of my choice" dared haru.

alice smirked because it was no problem at all, she moved towards momiji but

"not him" said haru.

alice moved to ayame

"not him he's gay" said haru.

ayame made a pout, ignoring him alice moved next to hiro escaping from shigure who was sitting between ayame and hiro.

"hey why not me princess" protested shigure.

"because you are a pervert" declared alice ignoring fake tears of shigure.

"not that kid" said haru.

she moved to yuki

"no never... i can not allow you to take yuki's first kiss away like that" said haru being protective of yuki.

"that's weird way of protecting haru" replied yuki little pissed of at his choice of words.

alice sighed and moved further to hatori, she was not willing to stop there as she was just passing by to kyo. but her night mares came true when haru called

"yes perfect, i chose him" said haru with a smirk.

this single yes made alice to burst in rage but her cheeks were enough to catch more attention. on other hand hatori was thoroughgoing daggers at haru just with his sharp gaze.

but hatori himself couldn't control a little blush on his cheeks, 'AWW so cute, i bet no one ever saw him blush, compared to his handsome features he look cute in this away' alice thought.

soon she realized what was she thinking and mentally shook her head to get rid of perverted thoughts. now the question was how can she kiss him.

'its no big deal you have kissed your male friends before on cheek' her heart said.

'but you haven't had any awkward moment before plus this is total stranger' replied her mind replied.

'what harm could do a one kiss?' her heart argued.

'because you are too interested in him since kaname told you about him and secondly this is a kiss on lips' replied her mind now getting frustrated at her stupid heart.

this little argument was not long as she cut it out and focused on her task. she put her hand on his cheek and gazed straight into hatori eye's as if asking for permission. hatori just nodded in return.

alice pressed her lips against his just of mere seconds and pulled away, it was mere for other who witnessed the scene but for alice it was not. as electricity crossed through her spine's as their lips first met and his sweat breath almost dazzled her.

"why good things always come to those who don't care" shigure commented with fake regret in his tone.

to which alice hissed and took her seat. hatsuharu face fell as his intentions were collapsed to make her lose.

here goes another spin it was kagure turn who was dared by hiro to not touch kyo for a whole day, to which kyo felt grateful. and there was this spin which turned the table as the prey was hatsuharu and hunter was alice.

"bring it on" hatsuharu challenged.

"you will regret it later" threatened alice.

then she whispered a dare to hatsuharu making sure no one hears them.

"are you serious i am not doing that" shouted haru.

"so you accept defeat mama's boy" alice teased.

"never, i will do it and show you" snapped haru.

'well that didn't take much effort' alice thought.

everyone was looking at them with questioning looks

"OH! the dare will be performed tomorrow so you all have to wait till then" replied alice.

the bottle made another spin and stopped on ayame and his fate was now in kagura hands as she have to chose a truth question for him.

"tell us how much you love yuki" asked kagura to ayame.

"such a touchy question my dear, i just can't explain i don't have enough words" replied ayame in serious tone earning a roll of eyes from yuki.

ayame bolted up from his place and started speaking in high pitched tone as if telling some folk tale he said "NEVERTHELESS i should if i am tree then yuki is my fruit, if i am cycle then yuki is the paddle, if i am sea then yuki is fish in me and if i am a girl then yuki is my bikini, if..."

'BANG'

alice stood up and hit him hand on head.

"hey what was that for" cried ayame in pain.

"for being a nasty pervert stupid" roared alice.

"we are friends i thought you won't hurt me" acted ayame to be hurt.

"and i thought you are not a moron" replied alice dryly.

everyone laughed at their cute quarrel but stopped as kyo through a horrific question at ayame

"WAIT... did he just said friends, do you guys know eachother before we do you alice?"

"hahaha... you got us, that was really smart of you lets go AL*" answered ayame to get away.

he stood up and grabbed alice wrist to take a run but he was stopped by hatsuharu blocking the door way.

"not so fast" stated haru.

they were now all over ayame, questions were bombarded on him from every direction, it was such a chaos it took much energy from alice to settle them all down. she finally settled them.

"now start talking" demanded kyo.

**chabudai is a lower table probably used in japan***

**i am so sorry reader i lost my heart of writing for this fan-fic as there were not much reviews as my other VK fan-fic 'the pureblood twins' got so famous and hit 1500 readers for just just 8 chapters so this fic little disappointed me but now i am on it again. i will complete it no matter what. :) **


End file.
